finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Abel (Brave Exvius)
Abel is a supporting character in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. Being a long-time friend of his fellow mercenary Jake, Abel joined the Raven rebel army in Zoldaad to resist the militant rule of Emperor Sozhe. Profile Appearance Personality Story Abel is a mercenary who met and befriended Jake a long time ago. When Jake decided to rebel against Emperor Sozhe's increasingly militaristic rule, Abel joined his cause and earned Jake's trust. He also entered a romantic relationship with Grace, a fellow Raven soldier. However, she was captured and made into a mechanized soldier (a cyborg, though still retaining the physical appearance she was captured in) by Dr. Lazarov who was able to draw out her abilities, and put her in charge of the imperial Magitek squadron. He used her to lure out former rebel army comrades into thinking she remained their ally. In "The Empire of Light and Dark" Jake calls Abel to his presence and tells him how she went missing, as Jean has gathered info and found out that Grace was being held in the laboratory. Abel says they have to go and save her, but Jean tells Abel there is something wrong with her, as she hadn't been able to get any response out of her. Jean suspects Lazarov's hand in the matter and cautions to approach this carefully, but Abel wants to rescue her immediately and leaves. Abel goes to her encounter and tells Grace he is there to save her, but she coldly tells him to disappear. Abel is confused at her apparent lack of recognition, but she vows to destroy anyone who wrongs the empire and points her firearm at Abel. He survives and later retries to talk sense into her, asking her to remember all the days they spend in Raven together. They are soon discovered by Lazarov's soldiers, who are to capture Abel to turn him into a drone as well. Abel is then saved by Jean. Although angry at Grace's brainwashing, Jean prompts Abel to follow her, saying she knows a way to save Grace. While he wants to save her now, Abel agrees and swears he will come back to save her. Abel, Jake and Jean later sneak into the laboratory where Grace was brainwashed and discover that the machinery is powered by energy coming from the Fire Crystal. Before they can do anything, General Wilhelm appears and, calling Jake 'my lord' to Abel and Jean's surprise, signals Amelia (who has something to show them) to enter. He lets them escape although he will be executed for it, and Abel laments there aren't more honorable warriors like him in their rotten nation. Following Jake's departure from Zoldaad after joining Rain's party, Abel seeks to return to the man he had once been and is helping to re-establish a just empire, now led by the Emperor Shera, from the shadows. Nowadays Abel works to aid the unfortunate who cry for help, all the while devoting his best efforts to accelerating the recovery of Grace. Gameplay Abel is an optional playable character. He currently has two variants: his original unit (simply called "Abel") and a limited-time unit from the collaboration with the ''Tomb Raider'' series (called "Pharaoh Abel"). Both are 3-5★ summonable units. He is able to equip daggers, swords, throwing weapons, guns and fists. As for armor, he can equip light shields, hats, clothes, light armor and accessories. Gallery FFBE Abel - sprite concept.png|Sprite concept art. FFBE 474 Abel.png|No. 474 Abel (3★). FFBE 475 Abel.png|No. 475 Abel (4★). FFBE 476 Abel.png|No. 476 Abel (5★). FFBE 8146 Abel.png|No. 8146 Pharaoh Abel (3★). FFBE 8147 Abel.png|No. 8147 Pharaoh Abel (4★). FFBE 8148 Abel.png|No. 8148 Pharaoh Abel (5★). Etymology Category:Characters in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius